


For Peace of Mind (A Measure of Peace Remix)

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: If Charles wanted to try and keep Erik's nightmares away, Erik wasn't too invested in stopping him.





	For Peace of Mind (A Measure of Peace Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Measure of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248744) by [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/pseuds/arcapelago). 



> Wanted to take a look at this premise from Erik's POV, given that Charles is busy freaking out to himself.

Erik weighed his options.

He could continue as he’d been doing, trying to sleep alone despite the nightmares that not only woke him but left anything metal in the room at risk of destruction, or he could let Charles sleep wrapped around him another night. 

To prevent him from having nightmares, that is. 

In theory. 

He was already leaning toward the latter.

Erik knew he had other motivations than just staving off his nightmares—motivations Charles didn’t necessarily share. That moment when Charles had wrapped around him bodily and heaved him from the water might not have meant that much to Charles, not as much as it did to Erik. 

Not in that way.

The morning after they’d first tried it, Charles had awakened with a hard-on, but after all, such a thing was only natural. Nothing was meant by it. For a split second, when Erik realized what it was at his backside, he hoped Charles couldn’t hear his mind, the way he was considering turning around, working a hand into Charles’ pajama trousers and taking hold of his cock. 

The way he was considering pressing his lips to Charles’ red mouth, leaning into him with a sigh, feeling Charles’ hand skim up his bare back. 

All those images passed in a split second, and Charles’ face gave nothing away indicating he’d seen them. 

Erik wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not.

Tonight, as the previous night, Charles stood next to the bed, expectant. Erik nodded, having already decided he wanted to try and see if this worked again. 

The bed was ridiculously narrow, because of course it was. Charles was in his pajamas again. Erik, who usually slept naked or close to it, wore some pajama trousers purely for his sake. 

This is about getting me to sleep, he reminded himself as Charles got under the sheets. About stopping these blasted nightmares—if only for a while.

He followed, trying to avoid seeming as precarious as he felt as he arranged himself on the narrow strip of bed left. 

Once again, Charles put his knees behind Erik’s, though not quite touching him, his arms and hands between himself and Erik. His warmth radiated through Erik even with that distance between them, and soon Erik found himself dropping off to sleep.

He woke up to a hand that was not his own wrapped around his cock, the feeling that his lips had just been kissed, and his own hand working its way as determinedly into Charles’ pajama trousers as if Erik had been awake and planning it.

In the morning light, Charles, flushed, looked completely shocked, horrified even, his blue eyes round with it.

So it was a mistake.

Erik’s stomach plummeted, swept from the heights of _Finally_ to the depths of _This never should have happened_.

He must have kissed Charles in his sleep, groped for him; Charles, for his turn, must have dreamt of being with someone else, and been jerked rudely back to reality upon opening his eyes and shaking off the hot haze of close-quartered sleep. 

Erik just stared at him, trying to communicate what with his eyes, he wasn’t sure. He just didn’t want to stop, even if Charles was horrified. Because he noticed that, after all, neither of them had let the other go, or had moved away. 

If Charles had been thinking of someone else, he was willing to adjust to the circumstances. Didn’t matter—for now—that Erik had been thinking only of him. 

Erik set aside with difficulty the notion that Charles Xavier had been with other men. But it was apparent something like this wasn’t new to him, as Erik laid his head on the pillow and took a deep breath, waiting, and then Charles _squeezed_ him. Erik groaned, almost shakily, and pulled Charles to him, away from the edge of the bed, away from the possibility of falling off of it and hastily putting on his clothes and leaving. Erik kissed him, and with a little gasp Charles opened for him.

Greedy now, wanting to snatch what he could while he could, he slid a hand up Charles’ pajama shirt, finally touching that smooth warm skin that went goose-pimpled at his touch. He savored Charles’ little inhalation, the way he tensed, the way Erik knew without asking Charles wanted more. Erik’s hand slid down over Charles’ hip, pulling at the fabric that kept Charles’ bare skin here from him.

Perhaps in a different set of circumstances, they’d be able to strip off sitting up or standing up with some degree of dignity, but Erik under no circumstances wanted Charles out of his hold long enough to fully take off these damned pajamas. Instead, they scrambled clumsily, limbs still somewhat asleep even if the rest of them wasn’t, to get their clothes at least most of the way off. 

Now, if Charles had indeed been thinking of someone else before, he was thinking of Erik now. Charles was the one who could read minds, yet of this Erik was sure. 

Charles was somewhat noisy, it turned out, and just as strong as he’d seemed in the water when he’d wrapped his arms around Erik and fought him. His grip was firm and Erik thrust into it as if his life depended on it. Likewise he kept his mouth to Charles’ as if Charles supplied the very oxygen he breathed. 

He was so caught up that at first he almost forgot to stroke Charles in kind; a passing of Erik’s thumb over his cock, not a deliberate move, drew such as a sound from Charles’ throat as Erik thought he’d never be able to forget, or at least would always chase in late-night reminiscings. Somehow, this he also knew. As Charles had imprinted himself on Erik’s soul, so too was every sound from his lips recorded in Erik’s mind. 

Charles suddenly broke the kiss, gasping, head thrown back; for the very smallest second Erik was afraid he was gasping in horror, but no, he was about to come, and at that thought Erik came, and that triggered Charles into coming. For a time, they clung together, slick, sweating and panting. Nowhere was that chilled sense of embarrassment Erik might have expected perhaps with someone else. It felt shockingly natural to lay here like this: Charles slick in his hand, Erik slick in Charles’ hand.

Erik blinked, tranquil, and fell asleep again. Once again, his sleep was lacking in nightmares. For now, he wouldn’t think about how impermanent this situation was.


End file.
